Em Teus Traços
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Uruha decide esquecer o seu amor por Aoi, mas o que aconteceria se não desse resultado? Será que Aoi também o ama? Leiam e descubram. [The GazettE][AoixUruha]


**Olá pessoal, mais uma vez posto uma short. Já devem estar fartos de mim.**

**Hoje é o aniversário de Uruha, o meu carinha de anjo já tem 26 anitos, parabéns…**

**Esta é dedicada a ele… Espero que gostem**

**Em teus traços**

Num quarto escuro, por volta das 6 da manha, um jovem acabava de acordar de um pesadelo. O rapaz de cabelos compridos de cor clara, respirava ofegante sentado na cama. Rapidamente, abre uma das gavetas da mesinha de cabeceira, e tira de lá um bloco de desenho e um lápis. O objecto tirado já estava quase todo desenhado. Uruha começa a passar folha a folha observando os seus desenhos. Eles continham sempre as mesmas personagens. Um rapaz com piercing era sempre bem desenhado, cheio de pormenores, dando para distinguir rapidamente. A outra personagem nunca se conseguia ver a cara, nem se era homem ou mulher, a única parte que se via bem era os cabelos compridos e sem cor. Uruha sabia perfeitamente quem era, era ele. Ele desenhava-se a si e ao seu melhor amigo. Bem ele já não o via como o melhor amigo, mas sim o seu amor, a sua paixão. Mas era um amor proibido, e ele sabia disso. Então limitava-se a desenhar as suas fantasias, os seus sonhos.

- Este é o último – Disse ele com determinação antes de começar o desenho. Este era diferente dos outros. Não era pornográfico como muitos deles, nem com beijos, ou carinhosos, este simplesmente desenhou-se sentado no chão abraçado aos joelhos com o cabelo a tapa-lhe a cara e noutra ponta esta o rapaz do piercing a ir-se embora. As lágrimas caiam pelo o rosto ao terminar. – Nunca mais vou chorar por ti Aoi. Nunca mais. – Ao acabar de prenunciar essas palavras, atira tudo que estava ao seu colo para o chão e agarra-se aos joelhos a chorar, tal como tinha desenhado. Ele hoje completava os seus 26 anos, e tinha prometido a si mesmo que iria parar de gostar de Aoi.

Passado 3 horas o despertador toca, fazendo o rapaz levantar-se rapidamente. Num abrir e fechar de olhos já se encontrava pronto para sair de casa. Já estava para sai porta fora, quando lembra-se de algo e volta ao quarto. Pega no bloco que estava no chão e noutro, este cheio de desenhos, que sem encontrava escondido entre uma das gavetas com as suas roupas. Em poucos minutos já se encontrava no estúdio sentado num sofá. A sala ainda estava fazia, fazendo com que o rapaz desse mais uma vista de olhos aos desenhos. Passava um a um com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Mas algo faz com que ele o desfaça. Num só movimento levanta-se e caminha ate ao telhado do edifício. A cada passo dava mais uma vista de olhos aos seus desenhos. Todos iguais, todos diferentes. Ao passar por um, dá um leve sorriso. Arranca a folha de seguida, e com os dedos começa a passar em seus traços. Era um simples retrato de Aoi a sorrir. Sem saber bem porque, dobra o desenho e guarda-o dentro do bolso das calças.

Finalmente tinha chegado ao telhado. Lá em cima o vento soprava suavemente, com um toque de ar frio. O jovem aproxima-se da pequena rede de segurança e começa apreciar a paisagem. Conseguia-se ver Tokyo quase toda. Os prédios altos, as pessoas em baixo que pareciam formigas. Uruha gostava daquilo, era sossegado e tranquilo. Ali ninguém o chateava.

Ele olha para as mãos e vê os blocos. Eleva-os até a direcção dos olhos, e com um olhar censurado abre o primeiro e arranca a primeira folha. Mete o braço fora da rede e larga-a fazendo o papel branco fora para longe. O rapaz repete isso até que o bloco acabasse. As lágrimas já estavam a escorrer novamente por seu belo rosto. Mas ele não se importava, o que ele queria era livra-se do amor que senti-a pelo o melhor amigo. Queria que tudo volta-se a ser como dantes, de quando não sentia aquela paixão platónica. Ele entra em stress quando começa arrancar a primeira folha do outro bloco. Num acto desesperado arranca todas as folhas rapidamente deixando-as voar em sítio incerto com o pouco vento que soprava. Estava tão concentrado com as malditas folhas que nem nota que alguém se aproximava dele. Só repara quando sente o seu pulso sendo preso. Com os olhos cheios de agua, vira-se para trás e da de caras com Kai que tinha um dos seus desenhos na mãos. Rapidamente abraça-o chorando todo o que consegui-a. Kai abraça o amigo enquanto vê as restantes folhas a voarem.

Na entrada do edifício as folhas caíam constantemente. Algumas pessoas apanhavam mas deitavam logo voar quando reparavam que era um simples desenho. Aoi estava a chegar a PSC quando vê a maré de folhas a cair. Curioso pega numa das folhas. Os olhos arregalam-se ao notarem o conteúdo do desenho. Estava ele deitado na cama com alguém. Ele não consegui identificar quem era, porque os seus cabelos longos tapavam-lhe a fase, e o corpo tinha o dele por cima. Rapidamente começa a pegar todas as folhas que encontrava. E eram todas idênticas, o que começava assustar o rapaz.

No telhado Uruha continuava a chorar em cima do ombro do amigo, enquanto este tentava-o acalmar.

- Calma Uruha. Não fiques assim. Anda comigo, vou fazer um chá para te acalmares. – Diz Kai enquanto puxava o mais velho para dentro do edifício. Nesse momento Aoi olha para cima e nota uns cabelos compridos claros afastarem-se da rede.

- È ela. È ela a dona dos desenhos. – Acabando de dizer isso entra pelo o edifício a dentro com um passo apreçado.

Na pequena cozinha dos estúdios da PSC dois jovens encontrava-se sentados a mesa a beber chá. Uruha ainda não parava de soltar as suas lágrimas, Kai simplesmente olhava-o. Uruha não parecia acalmar-se, o que deixava Kai preocupado. O jovem olha para a sua mão onde ainda encontrava o desenho. Era mais um retrato de Aoi, mas este de longe tinha os longos cabelos desenhados.

- Tu devias de te acalmar. Se alguém te vê assim. E também chorar pelo o Aoi não te leva a lado nenhum. – Uruha ouvindo essas últimas palavra "acorda".

- Como sabes… – Mas não teve tempo de acabar, porque Kai mostrava o desenho.

- Conheço bem o teu traço, e já sabia que gostavas dele algum tempo. – Era incrível como Kai sabia das coisas, mas nunca as dava a entender. Uruha da um fraco sorriso, dando sinal de melhoramento. – Porque o queres esquecer?

- Faço hoje anos, e estou farto de sofrer por um sentimento não correspondido. – Responde Uruha ficando novamente triste.

- Não diria isso. – Kai diz em voz baixa sem dando a entender ao outro rapaz.

Aoi rapidamente chegou a sala particular da banda. Lá dentro apenas estavam Ruki, sentado num sofá a ler um revista qualquer, e Reita que afinava o seu baixo. Ele aproxima-se no mais baixo e mostra um dos desenhos que tinha apanhado. Este encontrava-se Aoi abraçar a tal pessoa, mas novamente não se via que era.

- Conheces isso? – Pergunta irritado. Ruki retira os olhos do que lia e olha para o desenho admirativamente.

- Reita vem aqui. – Chama o mais pequeno. Reita sem questionar aproxima-se e olha também para o desenho.

- Então conhecem? – Pergunta Aoi esperando uma resposta positiva. Ruki ia para responder mas Reita é mais rápido.

- Não. Nunca tinha visto nada parecido. – Aoi mal acaba de ouvir a triste resposta sai a correr.

- Mas aquilo não era do Uruha? Parecia-me o traço dele. – Disse Ruki meio confuso.

- Era dele era. Mas não querias que eu disse-se ao Aoi isso pois não? – Reita dá um pequeno suspiro e olha para a porta onde a instantes atrás Aoi tinha saído. – O que se passa com o Uruha? – Pergunto mas não obteve resposta.

Uruha já se encontrava mais calmo, e ele e Kai já estavam a porta da pequena sala. Quando entraram dera de caras com Reita e Ruki que agora estavam ambos a ver algo na revista do mais novo.

- O Aoi esta a tua procura. – Disse apontando sem tirar os olhos da revista. Kai sente o dedo apontar na sua direcção e congela.

- O que eu fiz? – Pergunta inocente. Reita da pelo o seu erro e mexe ligeiramente o dedo para a direcção de Uruha. O mais alto congela ao saber que a vitima no final era ele.

- Por…por…porque? – Pergunta meio a gaguejar.

- Não anda propriamente a tua procura. – Explica Ruki, deixando o amigo mais aliviado.

- Anda a procura da pessoa dos desenhos. – Disse Reita fazendo com que o rapaz stressase novamente. As lágrimas voltam a cair. Kai rapidamente abraça-o e encaminha para sentar-se no sofá entre Ruki e Reita.

- Tu és um insensível Reita. – Ralha Kai.

- Só disse a verdade. Não imaginei que ele fica-se assim. – Defende-se enquanto tentava acalmar o amigo de infância.

- Mas o que se esta a passar afinal? – Pergunta Ruki sem entender nada da situação.

- Não vês que o Uruha gosta do Aoi, chibi? – Disse Reita. Ruki fica com cara de parvo a olhar para o mais alto dos 4. Nunca tinha imaginado tal coisa.

- Desde de quando? – Volta a perguntar Ruki.

- A mais de um ano. – Responde Kai fazendo com que o queixo do mais novo quase tocasse no chão.

- Vá lá Uruha, lembra-te do que dizes-te ainda a bocado. Estavas farto de sofrer por ele. E o que estas a fazer agora? A chorar por ele. É assim que queres passar a vida? – Disse Kai ajoelhado a frente do amigo.

- Se não o queres esquecer declara-te. – Disse Ruki como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Como se fosse assim tão simples. – Disse Uruha entre soluços.

- Pois não é. – Disse Reita para o ar, mas Kai tinha-se apercebido do que ele tinha dito. - Vá seca a cara. Porque daqui a nada o Aoi entra por ai á dentro. E não é bom ficares com essa cara. Assim mais pareces ali o chibi quando acaba de acordar. – Com a última frase Ruki bate em Reita, mas fazendo com que Uruha sorrisse.

Aoi já tinha percorrido a PSC procurando de alguém com aparência da pessoa do telhado. Mas naquele lugar não havia ninguém minimamente parecido. Tinha até arriscado a perguntar as pessoas se conheciam alguém que soube-se desenhar. Mas era sempre respostas negativas. Derrotado regressa a sala onde tinha estado umas horas anteriores.

Agora encontrava-se bem movimentada, Reita fugia de um Ruki irritado que tinha duas baquetes na mão. Kai Corria em socorro das baquetes e Uruha apenas ria da situação. Aoi estranha aquele filme, mas não liga muito. Estava mais concentrado nos desenhos na sua mão. Como se os seus pés o guiassem, ele senta-se ao lado de Uruha que automaticamente para de rir e fica muito tenso. Os três jovens que corriam reparam na situação. Reita não vê o microfone e bate nele fazendo com que ambos caíssem. Os dois jovens que corriam atrás não vêem que o outro caía e acabam também por cair em cima do loiro. Aoi nesse momento acorda e olha para os três rapazes a discutirem deitados no chão.

- Vocês estão estranhos. – Apenas comenta. Quando os jovens voltam a posição vertical, caminham até ao sofá onde estavam os outros dois jovens.

- Então como correu a busca? – Pergunta Ruki sem se lembrar no estado do amigo. Reita da uma rápida cotovelada ao amigo fazendo com que ele apercebe-se da besteira que acabara de cometer. Uruha tinha já os olhos fixos no chão, e as lágrimas já queriam cair.

- Mal. Não a ninguém aqui que seja como eu procuro. Mas eu sei que aquela mulher é daqui. – A última parte fez com que Uruha levantasse rapidamente mas sem tirar os olhos no chão.

- Aoi no baka. – Acabando de dizer isso sai a correr da sala já com as lágrimas a caírem. Os quatro ficam a olhar fixamente para a porta. Reita muito sério desfia o olhar e olha para Aoi.

- Devias de ir atrás dele. – Aoi nem pensa duas vezes antes de sair a correr a procura do amigo. Durante alguns minutos corre, batendo em todos os infelizes que aparecessem no seu caminho. Já tinha corrido o edifício todo e não o tinha encontrado. Estava a voltar para a sala quando se lembra de mais um sítio, o telhado. Rapidamente dirige-se ao destino. Quando lá chega podia ouvir o som de alguém a chorar. Pé ante pé aproxima-se da origem do som. Quando chega ao local, repara que Uruha encontrava-se sentado no chão completamente encolhido agarrado as pernas a chorar. O mais velho sem permissão senta-se ao lado do amigo e passa-lhe um braço pela cintura puxando-o para mais perto de si. Sem saber bem o porque, o seu coração acelerou com aquele seu acto, mas quando Uruha se afasta rapidamente fazendo com que o mais velho sentisse um forte aperto no peito.

- O que se esta a passar contigo Kouyou? – Pergunta enquanto tentava uma nova aproximação.

- Não te aproximes. Afasta-te de mim. – Disse Uruha ao afastar-se. Os olhos já estavam vermelhos e inchados. As lágrimas aos poucos já iam secando. Aoi tenta se aproximar, mas o mais alto foge sempre.

- Porque foges de mim. O que eu te fiz? – Pergunta desnorteado. – Eu não te fiz nada para…

- ESSE É O PROBLEMAS. NÃO FIZES-TE NADA. – Interrompe Uruha já fora de si. – O QUE APENAS FIZES-TE FOI FAZER-ME SOFRE. E EU TOU FARTO DISTO. FARTO.

- Kouyou, o que estas para ai a dizer?

- TU NÃO PERCEBESTE? NÃO ÉS CAPAZ DE VER QUE EU TE AMO? TODOS PERCEBERAM, MENOS TU. E HOJE PROMETI A MIM MESMO QUE TE ESQUECERIA. NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER. EU QUERO DEIXAR DE SOFRER. NÃO QUERO PASSAR AS NOITES E OS DIAS A CHORAR POR TI. DOI DEMAIS YUU! Dói muito. – Sem forças nas pernas o rapaz atira-se para o chão voltando a chorar com lágrimas que ele nem sabia de onde vinham. Aoi aproxima-se e abraça o jovem que desta vez retribui ao abraço. – Eu não queria Yuu. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu só quero voltar como dantes. Aos tempos felizes e alegres…

- E porque não melhorar esses tempos? – Interrompe desta vez Aoi. Uruha levanta a cara ficando olhar para os olhos de Aoi sem saber ao certo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. O mais velho aos poucos vai se aproximando até juntar os lábios de ambos. Os rapazes ficaram estáticos com aquele acto. Mas Aoi sente algo dentro dele que pede para aprofundar, e é isso que ele faz. Começa um beijo tímido e húmido, mas aos poucos enche-se de amor de desejo. Uruha rapidamente apercebesse do que esta acontecer, e afasta-se bruscamente.

- Não podes fazer isso. Não podes brincar com os meus sentimentos…

- Eu amo-te – Disse Aoi mais o mais novo parecia não ter ouvido porque continuava a falar.

- Não és ninguém para fazeres-me isso... Não tens esse direito. – Aoi irrita-se e aproxima-se do jovem agarrando-o pelos ombros.

- Eu amo-te. Desculpa o que te fiz sofre. Desculpa ter sido um baka e não ter reparado nisso. Desculpa meu amor. Desculpa por perceber tarde de mais o quanto é importante para mim, a tua presença. – Aoi volta a beija-lo sendo correspondido no mesmo instante. – Vamos viver uma vida juntos, só nos os dois… – Disse entre os beijos.

- Mas… – Começa mas não consegue acabar.

- Não te preocupes. Eu vou deixar estes desenhos fora. Não quero saber de mulher nenhuma que goste de mim. Só te quero a ti. – Uruha sorri com o comentário.

- Aoi no baka. Não existe mulher nenhuma. Esses desenhos são meus. – Disse enquanto tirava o desenho que ainda tinha no bolço. Aoi vê e sente uma certa alegria por saber quem era o autor dos desenhos. – Eu deitei-os fora esta manha. Queria-te esquecer a força toda.

- E ainda queres? – Disse antes de beija-lo.

- Nem por sombras.

- Parabéns meu amor… – Disse antes de o voltar a beija-lo.

- GANHEI, GANHEI. ESTÃO A VER! EU DISSE-VOS! – Grita Kai para Reita e Ruki que também lá se encontravam. Admirados olham para a porta e vem o resto da banda a discutir feitos crianças.

- Isso é batota. Tu sabias. – Reclama Ruki.

- Paciência. Quero o meu dinheiro até amanha jovens. – Aoi e Uruha riem-se da cena dos três.

- Para sempre? – Pergunta Uruha.

- Para o infinito. – Disse Aoi antes de o voltar a beijar ignorando a briga que os colegas estavam a ter a porta do telhado.

_**Fim…**_

**Então que tal? Gostaram?**

**Pois bem… review.**

**Obrigada por terem lido…**

**Fiquem bem**

**Bjx**


End file.
